fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Aurora Borealis
deny this, please. I don't want this character to be approved. ---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Aurora was never normal since birth. You know how elvin babies talk the moment they’re born? Well Aurora wasn't born that way and it freaked her parents out. She growth rate was more similar towards a human rather than an elf, and her parents believed something was wrong with her. She was much more slower than other kids in speaking and she always had a blank expression on her face which crept other children. Although she was a slow-thinker, she was quite intelligent in reading other people’s behavior and emotions just by observing, which also ''creeped many elves. Many parents kept their kids away from Aurora because they thought she was a bad influence. At first her parents tried to “fix” her through therapy and regular trips to the family’s physician, but soon gave up after Aurora’s little sister, Ivy, came into the world. Her parents then only focused on Ivy and neglected Aurora because she was so unordinary. Aurora was 4 by the time Ivy was born and her parent’s sudden mistreatment towards her scarred her deeply. Aurora felt unwanted and her mind instinctively triggered a defense mechanism that made her incapable of feeling any emotions. She soon started Foxfire and was bullied a lot, which made her self esteem plummet. In Foxfire, she never did well in her exams and barely passed with Cs and possibly Bs if she was lucky. She manifested as an Empath way back in Level One but since her mind was instinctively blocking emotions from developing, she was unable to detect her ability. She was always overshadowed by Ivy, who manifested early in Level Two as a Telepath, a rare Talent. Aurora’s parents were both worried and annoyed Aurora wasn‘t manifesting and often yelled at her to try harder and called her a freak. She was always compared to her little sister who always seemed perfect and flawless and Aurora couldn’t really get close to her sister. One day after school, Aurora found a female calico stray cat, heavily malnourished and on the brink of death. The female cat had color all over it’s fur like polka dot and was quite...unique. She felt an emotion something she never felt before(pity) and brought the cat and nursed it back to health. After the cat was healthy again she freed the cat and left it outside so it could leave and explore on its own but the cat kept on coming back, and Aurora eventually understood the cat wanted to stay with her. She named the calico cat Daffodil. As she raised and spent time with the cat she slowly began to feel joy and happiness. Daffodil helped lower her defense mechanism and Aurora was bombarded with all sorts of emotions, sadness, happiness, anger, jealousy, etc. She found out she could read other people’s emotions by the end of level five(Empath). Her parents began to treat her a bit more differently after she came out as an Empath. She excelled in her SAFS and other students began to respect her. Her self-esteem had gotten a bit more higher. Ivy reached out to Aurora and slowly the two of them started setting aside their differences and got really close to one another. Aurora helped Ivy with her cognate trainings(Ivy is a cognate in training). Aurora still has some trouble figuring out her emotions and get used to interacting with other people. She’s now a Level Six student who actively participates in groups that represents the minority and helps others who experience similar hardships she went through. Her motto in life is "Talent can't be taught, but it can be awakened.". 2) '''What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long.' INFP-T. She’s very confusing, that’s all I can say. Her personality is mixed and hard to define since she’s just starting to sort out and recognize her feelings. Aurora’s sometimes pretty blunt and straight forward and is very awkward with strangers. She easily gets timid but is fierce and bold when she’s defending her beliefs and her loved ones. It’s hard to get her to really trust you, but once you do, you‘ll never lose her loyalty ever again(unless you do something stupid and trigger her defense mechanism to activate again). 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Ariana Grande or JinSoul, depending on who looks more like her. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? She’s good at reading other people’s emotions and observing behavior of people and animals. She’s not good at explaining and describing her emotions, and wants to get better at her social skills. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) She’s actually supposed to be a Telepath but due to her childhood trauma and change in behavior and characteristics, she manifested as an Empath instead(this explains why she had such developed mind defense mechanisms). ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Denied